


Fire, Water, Burn

by immoralq



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoralq/pseuds/immoralq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens to the TARDIS, leaving Ben and Jamie stranded in a lifeboat. This might as well be PWP, except some of that darned plot managed to sneak in there somehow!  I don't know, you do your best... :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire, Water, Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written a long time ago. A long, long time ago. By reading it, you forego any rights to mock me for it. :-)

Alright, everybody out! Abandon ship!” the Doctor yelled to his companions, a note of urgency lacing his usually carefree tone.

“Come on, come on, and don’t dilly-dally!”

He pushed the button to open the TARDIS doors as Ben and Jamie hauled out the inflatable raft.

“Doctor!” screamed a voice filled with pure panic. “Doctor! Help!”

The Doctor turned to Ben and Jamie, who were already in the console room. “Get out of here now. I’ll go find Polly.”

Inflating the raft, Ben pushed it out the door and climbed in smoothly.

“Jamie, get the emergency supply bag from the cupboard in the tool room,” the Doctor ordered before running out of the console room at his top speed.

Jamie ran to fetch the bag, returning a few moments later. As the water slowly seeped into the TARDIS, Jamie raced to the door, the supply bag thrown over his shoulder.

He struggled for a moment as he climbed into the raft, but then Ben’s face appeared over the edge of the plastic and a pair of strong arms pulled him aboard. Despite the failure of the TARDIS’ internal heating system, Jamie still detected a single drop of sweat as it rolled down Ben’s arm.

“Are you all right?” asked Ben, concerned.

Jamie sputtered, tasting salt, and replied, “Ye shouldnae worry about me! What about the Doctor and Polly?”

The two young men peered frantically over the side of the raft, anxiously searching for any sign of their friends.

The rope attaching the boat to the TARDIS creaked ominously and Ben and Jamie exchanged worried glances. Where were the Doctor and Polly?

At that moment, the Doctor was leading Polly by the hand back into the console room. The water in there was already knee-high.

All Ben and Jamie could hear was the sound of splashing from the console room. As Jamie watched, one strand of the rope snapped. “Doctor!” he yelled urgently. “Doctor! Hurry!”

As they listened, the splashing sound come closer and they could now hear Polly’s strident screams. She was obviously very scared.

The second strand snapped. It was like some stupid, melodramatic scene out of a bad movie, Ben thought. Why would the rope be snapping?

“HURRY!” The panic was evident in Jamie’s voice.

Polly’s screams were louder now, and the splashing more intense.

The third strand snapped and Ben would never know why. The raft drifted away on the current, pushed gently by the night breeze.

“DOCTOR!” yelled Jamie, ripping off his shirt and dropping it to the bottom of the boat. He was making to dive in after his friend and mentor.

“NO!” Ben shouted, grabbing his friend by the shoulder.

“Let me go!” Jamie demanded, struggling against the firm grip, feeling Ben’s warm hands against his cool flesh.

“No.” Ben’s voice was quiet, but firm. “We can’t help them and you’ll only end up killing yourself. The Doctor and Polly will be all right.”

“But-“protested Jamie. He turned back towards the TARDIS, but the blackness of the night had already obscured the dark blue police box from view.

“No ‘buts’ about it, mate,” said Ben, interrupting Jamie. “We’ll stay here until help comes, then we’ll think about finding the Doctor and Pol’.”

Jamie glared at Ben, upset that Ben apparently had little regard for the unknown fate that awaited their friends.

Ben returned the glare, but his gaze softened as he noticed how truly upset the young highlander was.

Jamie eventually looked away and stared back through the darkness as if sheer will power would bring the TARDIS back. Like it or not – and he did not like it – Ben was right.

After a few moments of silence, Ben, ever practical, said, “We have to start thinking about our own necks now, mate. What supplies do we have?”

“I canna say,” Jamie replied, his Scottish accent pouring like warm syrup down Ben’s spine.

Ben shook his head quickly, thinking no quite sharply to himself, trying not to stare at Jamie’s bare chest. He couldn’t help noticing that Jamie’s nipples were erect, glistening in the pale moonlight, a sure sign that his young friend was feeling the cold.

With an obvious effort, Ben tore his gaze from Jamie and reached for the supply bag the highlander has brought aboard. Opening it, Ben rummaged through its contents.

There was a Swiss army knife, a packed of ship’s biscuits, candles, matches, a tin plate with knife, fork and spoon and a fishing line and hook. At least, those were the useful items Ben found. Also in the bag was a piece of blue glass, a bent nail, an empty cotton reel and a strange device which bore an uncanny resemblance to a certain pre-marital device that was used quite extensively in Ben’s time.

“There seems to be enough food here to last us a few days at least,” said Ben, looking over the items he had laid out on the bottom of the boat.

“I hope the Doctor and Polly are all right. They’re in more trouble than we are.”

Ben smiled at Jamie and reassured the young man, “Don’t worry, mate. The Doctor’s a tough old chestnut – he can look after himself.”

Ben turned back to the supplies and noticed a lack of something vital. “Yes,” he said, “There’s enough food – but no water.”

“That’s nae good,” commented Jamie. “What are we going do?”

“Well, they say the human body can survive a month without food, but only about a week without water. If we’re not rescued soon, we’ll have to try and find land.”

“How? We dinna even know which planet we’re on, how can we find land?”

Ben smiled gently and pointed upwards. “We’re on earth Jamie. Look.”

“Aye, I see,” said Jamie, recognizing some familiar constellations. “There’s the North Star.”

“Exactly. Judging from its position, I’d say we’re on the North Atlantic somewhere.”

Jamie’s brow furrowed. “Have you been here before?”

“I was in the navy, Jamie. I’ve been nearly everywhere on earth there’s water.” Ben looked at Jamie in surprise. “Haven’t you been here before? I thought the Scots were sailors and fishermen?”

“Aye, we are,” Jamie said, “But I’m a highlander. We don’t usually leave the land unless we’ve got a good reason. My clan mostly fished in the loch near our village. The first time I set foot on a ship was when I met the Doctor – we were kidnapped and put on a ship.”

Ben didn’t know what to say to this. Their adventures with the Doctor were always dangerous – Jamie’s story sounded typical. The highlander didn’t sound too concerned about it.

He was getting worried about his friend’s health, though. Jamie was shivering like a small child. He looked around for Jamie’s shirt, hoping that it would at least bring some warmth to the young man.

Picking up the shirt from off the bottom of the boat where Jamie had dropped it, Ben realised that that idea was out of the question. It was soaked in bilge water.

“I’m freezing!” Jamie’s teeth began to chatter and he hugged himself for warmth.

“I’m not surprised, mate. The North Atlantic is a bloody cold ocean, and the air is just as cold as the water. You’re not exactly dressed for it.”

“Nae. I dinna have any of my winter clothes. There must be something I can do tae get warmed up.”

“We-ell…” Ben was reluctant to mention the time-honoured way of beating the cold. He wasn’t sure how Jamie would react to the idea. 

“Tell me!” his friend demanded, his shivering getting worse.

Ben took a deep breath. “It’s like this. We share body heat.”

“Body heat?” Jamie was confused.

Ben reached out his arm. “Touch me,” he suggested.

Jamie did and recoiled in surprise at the heat emanating from Ben’s skin. “Ye’re hot!” he exclaimed.

“Yes,” agreed Ben. “And if we take off all our clothes and hug each other very tightly, I’ll give some of my heat to you.”

“Oh, aye, I’ve heard of something like that. I never heard it called body heat before, though.”

Ben sat in silence, staring at Jamie, waiting for him to make up his mind. 

“Okay,” he said finally. “I’m so cold I’ll try anything.”

Without any sign of embarrassment, Jamie lifted himself onto his knees and reached down towards his kilt.

Ben tried not to stare as Jamie unbuckled his belt and unfastened the clasps that held his kilt together. He tried not to gape at the sight of Jamie’s muscular legs, the trim calves and the lean thighs, the light dusting of hair.

He most definitely tried not to stare at Jamie’s rather impressive member, already half erect from the cold.

“Well?” Jamie asked, and Ben realised he was still fully clothed. He, too, knelt and shed his shirt and pants as quickly as he could in the cramped space. Kneeling there, clad only in his navy issue boxer shorts, Ben felt strangely vulnerable, reluctant to remove the simple bit of clothing that stood between them.

“Ye’d better make up your mind quick,” stated Jamie. “If ye’re too embarrassed, you don’t have to do it. Put ye clothes back on. There’s nae point in both of us catchin’ a wee cold.”

That did it. Jamie was freezing but he still wouldn’t let his friend feel uncomfortable. He would suffer the cold. Ben realised that this sweet, unselfish nature of Jamie’s was what had allowed them to be such good friends.

But Ben couldn’t let a friend suffer either. It wasn’t in him. He stripped off his boxer shorts in one swift movement and, reaching out, clasped Jamie in his arms.

The feel of his friend in his arms was indescribable. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Jamie was trembling, but after a few moments, Ben’s body heat permeated Jamie’s half frozen body and he sighed. 

Unwound, the highlander’s kilt was just long enough to cover them both, and Ben used it as a makeshift blanket as he leaned back against the side of the raft, content to hold Jamie close.

As Ben’s hands caressed Jamie’s arms, his face, his hair, the British sailor sang softly, soothingly. Old sea shanties, songs he learned during the long night on board a gently rocking vessel, when he couldn’t sleep and an old sailor had taken pity on him.

He had learned, of course, to find comfort in that steady rolling motion, learned to move with it, with its rhythm. But Jamie hadn’t and he was restless, unable to sleep.

Ben continued to soothe the highlander, thinking how much his friend was like a wild jungle cat. Steel muscle sheathed in silken skin. His friend was normally big-hearted and good natured, but cross him, and the claws would come out.

But for all that, he was still vulnerable. Ben thought back to the time when they had landed on the moon base in 2070. Jamie had put on a space-suit and was moon walking. However, he had started to clown around too much, and eventually he had jumped too far and too high and crashed into the side of a building.

Ben remembered the abject terror he’d felt when he saw Jamie’s apparently lifeless form slumped against the side of the base. The Moon Base crew had carried him into the medical bay and the Doctor had later announced that Jamie would make a full recovery.

He also remembered when they put the monitoring devices on Jamie’s chest. That small patch of naked flesh, his nipples nearly showing, but not quite, a tantalising glimpse of what was under the shirt Jamie wore. It was seared into Ben’s memory. So many fantasies born out of that one glance, that one look.

And now the object of his desire was lying in his arms, head snuggled against his shoulder, arms thrown across his chest.

Ben simply lay there and listened. Listened as Jamie’s breathing evened out and he finally fell asleep. He savoured feeling the young, strong man in his arms.

Then Ben felt pressure on his neck. A small, sucking kind of pressure. Jamie was kissing him!

A lightning flash of happiness shot through Ben, the brightness only to be blotted out by the cold reality that Jamie probably didn’t know what he was doing. He was asleep and, more than likely, half delirious from the cold.

Hating to do it, but needing to stop Jamie, he gently shook his friend. “Jamie,” he whispered, “Wake up, Jamie.”

“Mmmmm?” Jamie muttered in his sleep.

“Wake up, Jamie,” Ben repeated, louder this time.

“Eh?” Jamie’s voice was groggy with sleep, his head half-raised from Ben’s shoulder.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted Jamie, very badly; he wasn’t going to deny it. But he also wasn’t going to take advantage of his friend when he was ill. That wouldn’t be right.

“Nothing, Jamie,” Ben soothed. “Go back to sleep, mate.”

Jamie sighed, and his head fell back onto Ben’s shoulder. This time, nothing happened and Ben breathed an inward sigh of relief and drifted off into dreamland himself.

The two young men slept deeply, both content to be in each other’s arms. Jamie dreamed of the lush green highlands of his home and Ben dreamed of Jamie.

Jamie. Jamie kissing him, Jamie caressing him. Jamie sucking, nipping and licking all the best part of his body. Jamie gently inserting a finger into that special place…he could almost feel it.

Could almost feel the finger as it gently probed him, rotated, spreading him open. Then a second finger joined the first.

“Ahhhhh…” Ben moaned in pleasure. This dream was getting good. He could feel his manhood hardening and he awoke with a start. He wasn’t dreaming! And a third finger joined the other two. 

Jamie actually had three fingers in his anus. Crikey!

“Jamie!” yelled Ben in desperation.

“Eh?” asked Jamie, sleep tinging his voice. He looked adorable with his heavy-lidded eyes and tousled hair, but that was not going to make up for the fact that he’d been doing it again! He’d been pleasuring Ben in his sleep again!

Then, as if the fingers weren’t enough, Jamie reached up and gently pressed his lips against Ben’s.

It was little more than a brief brushing of lips, but when Ben pulled away, Jamie made an urgent noise in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck, pulling him back down.

Their lips met and they kissed again, this time with more passion. Their mouths remained firmly closed, but Ben wanted, needed, more. He ran his tongue along Jamie’s lips, coaxing them open.

Jamie moaned and his lips parted. Ben’s tongue swept inside, tracing Jamie’s teeth and sweeping along the roof of the highlander’s mouth. Jamie hesitantly pushed his tongue inside Ben’s mouth and Ben groaned encouragingly as their tongues me and duelled.

They lay there for the longest time, on the bottom of the life raft; their mouths locked together, just enjoying the taste and texture of each other.

Finally, Jamie broke away, gasping for breath. “What was that?” he demanded in amazement.

“A kiss, me old sunshine,” Ben said, smiling gently at his bewildered friend. “A kiss.”

Jamie just stared at Ben in confusion. “A kiss?” he repeated, puzzled. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I didn’t,” Ben stated. “You kissed me.”

Jamie’s confusion grew. “I did?”

Ben nodded. “You did,” he confirmed softly.

Suddenly Jamie smiled, and his smile was so bright it lit up Ben’s heart and banished the doubt from his mind. “Well, that’s alright, then.”

“Do you mind if we do it again?”

Jamie appeared to think about if for a few moments, and then nodded decisively.

As he leaned towards his friend, Ben thought he saw a flash of triumph in Jamie’s eyes, but when their lips met for the third time, all rational though became impossible.

As they kissed, Ben gently ran his hands up and down Jamie’s arms in a steady stroking motion. Jamie sighed appreciatively into Ben’s mouth and wrapped his arms around the sailor’s neck again, deepening the kiss.

Ben’s arms tightened around Jamie’s waist of their own accord and the two clung to each other, as if worried that one might lose the other if they didn’t hang on tight enough.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, finally breaking the kiss to breathe. But even that didn’t separate them. They buried their heads in each other’s shoulders, gasping for air.

After Ben had recovered sufficiently to speak, he asked, “Jamie, can I touch you?”

“You already are.”

“No,” said Ben, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He had no idea exactly what Jamie’s experience with sex was. “That’s not what I mean. I mean, can I touch you in other places?” He emphasised the word other, hoping Jamie would understand.

Jamie just nodded, not saying anything, his face a blank mask.

Not relinquishing his hold around Jamie’s waist, Ben bent his head and began to gently kiss Jamie’s neck. Slow, gentle, moist kissed that matched the slight rocking of the boat and soothed away any doubts, leaving nothing left but desire. A blinding, white-hot desire.

Suddenly, Ben felt a moist drop of something fall onto his back and gently roll down his super-heated skin. He shook with irritation and returned to Jamie’s neck.

Then another drop fell, and another, and another. Soon they were enveloped in a misty shower. It was not the normal freezing rain that you’d expect over the North Atlantic, but rather the gentle rain of a summer shower, warm and light. Very strange, Ben mused.

Jamie laughed delightedly as the rain drops tap-danced their way over his face. He raised his arms to the sky and shook his head to clear the drops from his hair.

Ben couldn’t do anything but stare at his friend, entranced by the sight of the drops of water clinging to his eyelashes and running down his cheeks. Though it was a dark nigh and the starlight was dulled by clouds, the full moon shone down upon both of them, lighting up Jamie with radiance of an angel. The water glistened in his hair and Ben wondered if Jamie was an angel.

Leaning forward again, again Ben captured Jamie’s mouth in a kiss. Jamie responded immediately with same blinding passion. The heat soared between them, hotter than ever, searing their souls. Ben’s kiss said you are mine. Jamie’s said only for as long I want tae be.

Jamie’s arms snaked back around Ben’s neck as the kiss intensified. Ben’s hands left Jamie’s waist and stroked his sides, running up and down the silky smooth flesh. Then they moved to his chest, brushing over his nipples, trailing down the plane of his chest and stomach. Down to that place Ben wanted to touch most of all.

As his hand wrapped around that now fully erect member, Ben groaned aloud. It was huge! As he gently rubbed his hand up down the full length of it, he would swear it was at least eight inches. He heard Jamie hiss gently as his fingertip rubbed the sensitive head.

Smiling at the satisfaction of giving pleasure, Ben began to rub his hand up and down Jamie’s shaft, stroking and massaging, then circling the tip with his finger. He repeated the motions several times, delighting in the gasps and moans coming from Jamie.

Jamie, being Jamie and possessing the adventurous spirit that he did, reached out and rubbed his hands against Ben’s chest. Ben groaned as Jamie’s work-roughened fingers brushed against one of his nipples.

Noting this reaction, Jamie began to gently circle one chocolate brown aureole with his thumb. Round and round and round it went, occasionally brushing over the nipple itself and causing Ben to moan.

Jamie shifted his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Then he tried both at once. For a few minutes, it didn’t really work, but then Jamie found the rhythm and began to stroke and fondle in earnest.

Ben, his vision blurry, his mind whirling, dimly heard Jamie muttering something in a language he didn’t recognise. His hand seemed to be moving automatically. Ben was sure he couldn’t keep stroking Jamie of his own volition, and yet he was still running his hand up and down Jamie’s penis, stroking and grasping, kneading and massaging.

Ben’s own penis was hard and full, the tip weeping copiously. Ben couldn’t compete with Jamie when it came to size – his six inches was big, but not that big – but he had something that Jamie lacked – experience.

“Oh, god. Yes…harder…more…there…” Ben was whimpering as Jamie pressed his thumbs against his nipples. “Oh, god, YES!” Ben was shouting as the pain/pleasure rushed through him.

He was going to come, and Jamie had done nothing but touch his nipples. He could feel it now, the hardening, the tightening, and then he came.

The world exploded, he saw spots and he rode the waves of pleasure into ecstasy.

Then there was nothing but blackness.

Jamie didn’t notice Ben’s fainting spell, but he had noticed that they were both an awful mess. Ben’s seed had shot over them both. He tentatively dipped his finger into the puddle on Ben’s chest and raised it to his lips curiously.

To his surprise, it wasn’t that bad. A bit saltier than his own seed, and thicker, but a good taste. He bent his head to Ben’s stomach and began licking in earnest.

Ben came to with the sensation of a moist tongue working its way slowly down his abdomen to this groin.

“Jamie?” he asked faintly.

“You’re all messy,” Jamie stated. “Especially down here. Your seed went everywhere. It was impressive.” He winked at Ben with a mischievous grin on his face.

Ben choked. This kind of thing wasn’t what he’d expect from his rather innocent young friend. Perhaps Jamie wasn’t an innocent as he thought. Oh, well, he thought, I can worry about that later. I’ll just enjoy myself now. He lay back and let Jamie work his magic with his very flexible tongue.

Jamie continued his cleaning effort. When he reached Ben’s penis, he looked up into Ben’s face, a question in his eyes.

“Go ahead, mate. It’s okay.”

Jamie took a deep breath and drew Ben’s penis into his mouth with one large swallow, engulfing it all the way to the bottom.

Almost immediately, he pulled his mouth free and began to sneeze violently.

“Are you okay?” asked Ben, concerned.

“The hairs down there tickled my nose,” Jamie explained, punctuating his sentence with sneezes.

Ben couldn’t help it, he started to laugh. He laughed long and loud and, after a few moments of confusion, Jamie began to laugh with him.

“At least…you’re…clean…down there,” Jamie managed to stutter out between breaths.

This struck Ben as even funnier, and he laughed even harder.

Then, as quickly as he’d started, Ben stopped laughing and grabbed Jamie, pressing him down against the bottom of the raft and engulfing his friend’s massive member.

Jamie struggled at first, resisting the strong arms holding him in place, but he quietened when he felt Ben’s mouth on him, hot and wet. He moaned as Ben’s tongue mimicked the motions his hand had made earlier, stroking up and down and then pulling back to swirl around the tip.

He reached up with two fingers to pull Jamie’s foreskin back, exposing the sensitive tip fully to his probing tongue. As he sucked gently, almost kissing really, on that very sensitive tip, Jamie’s gasps came faster and faster, interspersed with loud moans.

Suddenly, Jamie shouted something in that unfamiliar language and came in Ben’s mouth. He swallowed rapidly, greedily trying to drip every drop of that salty sweet liquid.

Jamie felt as if his whole body was on fire. He wasn’t sure just what the hell had happened, but it was good.

Ben carefully removed his mouth from Jamie’s penis. For some reason, he was suddenly incredibly tired. It had been a long and stressful night. He propped himself up against the side of the life raft and drew Jamie into his arms, cuddling him close. 

Pulling the unwound kilt over them both, Ben heard Jamie sigh and felt his head rest on his chest. He lay for a while, listening to Jamie’s soft breathing before falling asleep himself.

* * * * *

He awoke with a start. Something was wrong. His first thought was Jamie, but when he looked down, Jamie was still cuddled up against him, looking up at him through gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Still half-asleep, Jamie smiled at him through his drowsiness.

Ben shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable, and the blanket slipped down a bit.

Hang on a mo’? Blanket?

He looked around and realised he was in the TARDIS. In the arbour. He and Jamie were on a mattress on the floor of the TARDIS hydroponics bay, covered with a blanket. The Doctor and Polly were looking down at them.

“What happened?” Ben managed to croak out through his surprise.

“Oh, well, it was rather interesting actually,” replied the Doctor. “It seems that salt water reacts well with the TARDIS. It re-engaged the primary stabilisation control. With the small amount of energy it produced, I was able to life the TARDIS up out of the sea and drain away all the remaining water. Then I replaced the faulty circuit and used the TARDIS sensors to find you. Once I had, I materialised the TARDIS around you. It was quite simple, really.” The Doctor clapped his hands together joyfully.

“Okay,” Ben agreed, accepting the explanation. “But why did you put us in here?”

“The high oxygen content and warm atmosphere is just what you needed after spending a night at sea.”

The Doctor was ignoring Ben and Jamie’s state of undress and compromising position and was giving his full attention to the faulty circuit in his hand, examining it and muttering to himself. Suddenly, he let out a loud cry. “Ah! That’s the problem!” he shouted delightedly, rubbing his hands together in glee.

Very carefully, he removed a long slender object from the circuit and held it up for them all to see. It was about an inch and a half long, made of metal. It was…

“Hey! That looks like one of the Duchess’s hairpins!” exclaimed Ben.

“Yes, indeed,” the Doctor said cheerfully. “It must have fallen into the circuit and caused it to short.”

“Oh! You mean…I nearly got us all killed?” Polly asked, distressed by the idea.

“It’s all right, Polly. All right. No harm done. I can fix it easily,” the Doctor comforted his young companion, patting her on the shoulder as he ambled out of the room to fix the circuit.

Polly watched the Doctor leave and then turned to say something to Ben and Jamie. As she looked at them, she was struck by how sweet they looked all snuggled up together. She wished there was a camera handy…

Then she noticed the way Jamie was pushing himself tighter into Ben’s embrace…and under the blanket, was that Ben’s hand stroking Jamie’s thigh? The two appeared to be taking no notice of Polly and, when Ben bent his head to kiss Jamie, she coughed discreetly. 

“Ahem.”

Ben looked up at Polly. She smiled and asked innocently, “So, Ben, did you take care of Jamie?”

Ben only smiled at her question and, cuddling closer to Jamie, fell into a gentle sleep.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first and only foray into Doctor Who slash. As you can probably tell, it was written waaaaaay before the new Who came out. It has been beta'ed, but constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames will be used to toast that packet of marshmallows that's been sitting in miserable solitary in my cupboard.


End file.
